Timeline of PewDiePie in Minecraft
Pewdiepie currently has 4 timelines in Minecraft. The first, the main continuity. The second, his alternate universe with Jack Black. His third is a completely different continuity with Jacksepticeye. His fourth and final is another alternate universe with his wife CutiePie. Main Timeline Important Events: June 21, 2019 - Episode 1: Broland created - Tree of Life found. June 25, 2019 - Episode 3: Joergen tamed - First appearance of Water Sheep. June 29, 2019 - Episode 5: Death of Joergen - Joergen 2 tamed. July 2, 2019 - Episode 7: Sven found and tamed. July 7, 2019 - Episode 9: Sven becomes trapped underwater. July 8, 2019 - Episode 10: Pewdiepie saves Sven from within his underwater cave - Dinnerbone tamed. July 9, 2019 - Episode 11: An Elder Guardian is killed underwater. July 10, 2019 - Episode 12: Water Sheep bell is acquired. July 12, 2019 - Episode 13: Dinnerbone is named. July 13, 2019 - Episode 14: Water Sheep is killed by Pewdiepie. July 20, 2019 - Episode 17: Klaus is tamed. July 24, 2019 - Episode 19: Klaus confirmed dead/IKEA BIRD tamed (offscreen) - Bone Joergen, Joergen 2 killed July 27, 2019 - Episode 20: Bernie tamed and killed - PeePee PooPoo tamed - PeePee PooPoo Army founded. July 29, 2019 - Episode 21: IKEA BIRD 2 tamed. July 31, 2019 - Episode 22: PeePee PooPoo killed - PeePee TwoPoo tamed and killed - ThreePee PooPoo and DJ COW tamed August 2, 2019 - Episode 23: Dark Joergen tamed - Rolf tamed and killed - IKEA BIRD killed protecting IKEA BIRD 2. August 5, 2019 - Episode 24: Ulla Britta tamed. August 7, 2019 - Episode 25: Battle of Broland commences - Wither is killed - ThreePee PooPoo killed - PeePee PooPoo Army disbanded. PeePee PooPoo 4 tamed. August 9, 2019 - Episode 26: PewDiePie Boss, Evil Sven, Fake Watersheep, and Fake Joergen killed - IKEA BIRD 2 killed. August 11, 2019 - Episode 27: DJ COW killed - IKEA BIRD 2 revived and killed. Sven's BF tamed - Sven and Sven's BF married - Svenson born - Bengt is tamed - Åke tamed and killed. August 14, 2019 - Episode 28: Dumball born and killed. August 22, 2019 - Episode 29: Second Battle of Broland commences - King PeePee PooPoo is tamed - King PeePee PooPoo pushes Pewdiepie into End portal. August 25, 2019 - Episode 30: The End Battle commences - Ender Dragon killed - Ender Snowman Army founded - Boat Snowman born. September 6, 2019 - Episode 31: Pillage of the End City commences - Cheep-Cheep-Cheep found. September 9, 2019 - Episode 32: Sven's BF killed. September 14, 2019 - Episode 33: The Feigi War commences - Feigi found and killed. Council of Water Sheep overthrown and killed - Council of Beetroot founded. September 22nd, 2019 - Episode 34: Jim and Flip Flop found and tamed - Jim killed. October 13th, 2019 - Episode 35: The Ikea Tower Explosion commences - Bengt, Sven (dog), Svenson, Dark Joergen killed. November 5th, 2019 - Episode 36: The Time Travel Rescue Operation commences - Bengt, Sven (dog), Svenson, Dark Joergen saved - Beet Assassin killed. Episodes List of Episodes Minecraft The Series Season 1 Season 2 List of Spinoffs Skyblock with CinnamonToastKen Hunger Games with James Charles Minecraft Live Streams Let's Play with Jacksepticeye The Floor is Lava with CinnamonToastKen Minecraft with CutiePie Mini Games with CinnamonToastKen Creative Mode with CinnamonToastKen Minecraft in VR RLCraft Minecraft The Series Extras Minecraft Builds Minecraft Adventure Maps Category:Minecraft